Truth or Dare
by Mizu no Blue
Summary: Sebuah permainan bisa saja mematikan. Tidak percaya? Lalu, bagaimana cara menjelaskan semua yang telah terjadi tadi siang di ruang klub, hah? Kalau saja Bossun dan Himeko menyadari betapa terkutuknya Truth or Dare! Dan lagi, Switch benar-benar Master dari semua Master kejahilan! BossxHime


**Haaai~! Mizu udah lama gak buka gegara internet positif '-')/ Tapi sekarang Mizu kembali dengan BossHime! Sebelumnya, karena Mizu author abal-abal, jadi kalo nemu banyak typo atau gak ngerti ceritanya, maaf, ya! ****Selamat mwmbaca~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Derik serangga musim panas nyaring berbunyi di siang yang gersang ini. Langit biru bersih tanpa seguratpun awan putih yang biasanya menemani sang langit menatap bumi.<p>

Dan siang itu di waktu istirahat sekolah...

"Hoaaamm~" Gadis manis –bernama Himeko– itu menguap lebar. Kaleng cola yang ia genggam sudah kosong tanpa setetespun air.

"Hoaaamm~" Pemuda disampingnya –yang bernama Bossun– ikut-ikutan menguap. Ia senderkan tubuh tegap miliknya ke dinding ruang klub sambil menggeliat malas.

"Panas sekaliii..." Himeko mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya secara cepat untuk menghasilkan angin, agar angin itu dapat mengusir rasa gerah yang dari tadi mendesak dirinya.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang kepanasan? Aku juga kepanasan, tau!" Omel Bossun sambil meraih buku tulis dan mengipasi dirinya menggunakan buku itu –cara yang cukup ampuh dari cara rekan perempuannya untuk melawan panas.

"Hoy Switch!" Kata Himeko keras. Pemuda berkacamata yang merasa dipanggil itu menoleh.

"Hm?" Bukannya bibirnya yang mengeluarkan suara, malah sebuah komputer yang tergantung dilehernya yang menyahut.

"Kau tidak kepanasan?" Bossun bertanya sebelum Himeko membuka mulut.

"Tidak." Katanya singkat.

Lalu hening sesaat –hanya terdengar derik serangga musim panas yang nyaring dan dengkuran pelan Hosuke. Tiba-tiba saja, terbesit sebuah ide menantang di pikiran Himeko.

"Bossun, Switch, mau main 'truth or dare'?" Tanya gadis bersurai blonde itu dengan segurat senyum di bibirnya.

Bossun dan Switch berpandangan –menanyai satu sama lain tentang kesetujuan bermain permainan itu.

"Hm!" Lalu, sebuah keputusan diambil oleh keduanya. Mereka mengangguk –menyetujui ajakan Himeko.

Hei, siapa yang sangka, kalau permainan asik itu bisa mempersatukan dua orang, dalam satu cinta!

.

.

.

**Truth Or Dare**

Chapter 1: Sebuah Malapetaka

"Kalian siap?" Sang gadis menanyai kedua sahabat lelakinya sambil menaruh botol kosong yang ia dapatkan dari meja Bossun.

"Siap!" Serentak, dua pemuda unik ini menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka bertiga duduk bersila di bawah lantai sembari mengelilingi sebuah botol kosong.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memutar botol ini." Himeko berujar dengan jemari yang bergetar –karena ketegangan yang hebat– dan perlahan mendekati botol kosong itu.

"C-cepatlah!" Bossun yang tak kalah tegang menatap Himeko tajam –padahal beberapa tetes keringat sebesar butir-butir beras sudah mengalir di pelipisnya.

"D-diam kau ulat bertanduk merah!" Himeko tambah gugup. Bossun manyun karena Himeko mengatainya.

"Sudah, biar aku yang memutar!" Switch mengambil alih menjadi si pemutar botol pertama.

Lalu botol diputar. Ketiganya membisu. Botol perlahan melambat dan...

"Bossun!" Himeko berujar antusias. Switch menghela nafas lega. Tapi Bossun diam.

"Ayo Switch! Tanyai dia!" Desak Himeko pada Switch.

"Truth or dare?" Kata Switch sambil menatap Bossun.

"Umm... t-truth!" Jawab Bossun dengan gugup.

"Baiklah. Hmmm... apa pendapatmu tentang..." Switch berhenti sejenak. Himeko dan Bossun sudah berdebar.

"Tentang kotoran?" Lanjut Switch

"Eh?" Himeko terkejut –dan sweat drop.

"Umm... kotoran itu adalah... kotoran." Jawab Bossun dengan wajah anehnya. Himeko makin sweat drop.

"Hahaha... bagus! Aku puas dengan jawabanmu!" Kata Switch dengan lantang.

"Heh?" Himeko makin tak mengerti tentang jalan pikiran Bossun dan Switch.

.

.

.

"Truth or dare?" Bossun bertanya pada Switch. Pemuda pecinta anime itu bergerak dengan tak nyaman. Baru saja si botol penunjuk menunjuk Switch.

"Truth!" Dengan sekali nafas, Switch menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Ummm... diantara dua gadis yang aku sebutkan, siapa yang kau pikir cocok menjadi kekasihmu..." Switch menegang saat sahabatnya bertanya soal kekasih.

"Yuki... atau Momoka?"

"Glek!" Switch makin tak karuan saat dua nama gadis yang dekat degannya disebutkan. Himeko dan Bossun cekikikkan.

"A-aku..." Laptop yang menggantung di lehernya mengeluarkan sebuah suara.

"Aku... suka keduanya!"

.

.

.

Kini Switch lagi yang memutar botol. Satu, dua, tiga! Lalu botol kecil itu berputar cepat. Lama-lama, gerakannya memelan. Hingga...

"Hhhh..." Himeko menghela nafas lega saat arah yang ditunjuk botol bukan dirinya. Untuk yang kedua, Bossun lah yang jadi sasaran si botol.

"Argh!" Bossun mengacak topi Poppman-nya frustasi.

"Jadi, truth or dare?" Switch menodong Bossun dengan telunjuknya.

"Baiklah, karena aku pria jantan, aku akan menerima apapun tantangan yang akan kau berikan padaku!" Kata Bossun yang menandakan dirinya memilih 'dare'.

"Hei Switch! Awas saja kalau kau menantangnya hal-hal konyol yang tak berguna!" Ancam Himeko sembari membuka bungkus pelocan rasa ikan tuna miliknya.

"Siiip! Percayakan semuanya padaku!" Jempol Switch berada di depan wajah Himeko sekarang.

Sekali lagi di siang ini, keheningan menyelimuti ketiganya. Bossun tegang, Switch berfikir, tantangan apa yang pantas untuk kawan sepermainannya itu. Dan Himeko? Memandangi langit sambil menggulum pelocannya. Kira-kira, tantangan apa, ya, yang akan diterima Bossun?

.

.

.

"WUAAPAAAAAAA?!" Teriakkan histeris menggema di ruang klub itu. Switch mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, pertanda kedua sahabatnya memang tak salah dengar dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

"Kau gila, Switch?!" Bossun histeris, Himeko shock.

"Bukannya kau sudah bilang akan menerima apapun yang aku tantang?" Tanya Switch santai. Bossun menunduk.

"KRIIING... KRIIING... KRIIIING..." Bel masuk berbunyi. Itu artinya, ketiga remaja itu harus segera masuk kelas kembali. Istirahat berakhir rupanya.

"Hei, ayo masuk kelas! Aku sudah tak sabar melihatmu melaksanakan tantangan yang aku berikan!" Switch semangat saat ini.

"T-tapi-"

"Cepat!" Bossun tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, lengan kanannya sudah ditarik Switch keras.

.

.

.

"Emm... baiklah... emm..." Bossun menggaruk tenguknya yang tak gatal. Himeko yang berdiri di sampingnya, hanya bisa meremas rok sekolah yang pendek itu. Kini keduanya berada di depan kelas.

"Kalian sudah lima menit berdiri disini! Apa yang akan kalian katakan, hah?" Pak Chuma mengetukkan sebatang spidol pada meja guru. Semua siswa mulai kasak-kusuk berbisik membicarakan kedua objek yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas mereka.

Beberapa gadis malah cekikikkan menatap wajah Himeko dan Bossun yang semerah buah delima.

"Ummm... aku... a-aku hanya ingin mengumumkan... ummm..." Bossun makin gugup ketika detak jantungnya memacu lebih cepat.

"... sekarang... a-aku dan Himeko jadian..."

"KYAAAAA~~~!"

.

.

.

"BAKA SWITCH! BAKA SWITCH! BAKA SWITCH!" Himeko memukul kepala Switch dengan sangat sangat keras satu menit setelah kelas bubar dan kosong. Wajahnya merah sekali. Entah, tak ada yang tau penyebab merahnya wajah si tomboy ini. Entah karena marah, malu, atau mungkin karena keduanya.

Bah! Tantangan si kacamata ini membuatnya dan Bossun malu bukan kepalang! Apalagi mulai kali ini, ia dan Bossun harus menjalani hubungan palsu! Duh! Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya saat Bossun mengumumkan mereka pacaran di depan kelas dengan suara yang keras?!

"Hei hei hei! Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan saja pacarmu it-"

"BUAK!" Kata 'pacarmu' rupanya membuat Himeko tambah panas. Pipi kanan Switch menjadi lampiasan Himeko detik itu juga.

"Ma-maksudku, salahkan saja Bossun! Kalau di tak memilih 'dare' tadi, semua ini kan tak akan terjadi!" Sambung Switch sembari mengusap pipi-nya yang membiru.

"Grrr..." Aura gelap menyelimuti Himeko sekarang. Pelan-pelan, matanya mencari Bossun yang sedang berdiri di pojok sana. Dan... ketemu!

"H-Himeko... umm... kau t-tidak marah, kan?!" Bossun mundur selangkah demi selangkah, menghindari Himeko yang semakin dekat dengannya.

Mata Himeko memancarkan api.

"INI SEMUA SALAHMUUUUUU!"

"BRUAAAK!"

"AAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

"Omedettou, ya!"

"Hebat! Aku tak percaya kalian bisa jadian!"

"Selamat, oke?"

"Wah~ aku tak mengira kalian bisa pacaran!"

"Hei, aku baru menyadari, kalian sangat cocok!"

"Wow! Pasangan tidak terduga!"

"Langgeng, ya~"

"Jangan lupa traktir kami, ok?!"

Himeko dan Bossun hanya tersenyum hambar saat beberapa murid mencegat mereka di depan pintu kelas. Switch sengaja menjauh dari mereka dari tadi pagi. Dia ingin Bossun dan Himeko bisa terbiasa tanpanya dan hanya berdua saja.

"I-iya... terimakasih..." Himeko membalas jabatan gadis-gadis yang turut senang dengan hubungannya bersama Bossun.

"Hei, aku tak menyangka kau bisa meluluhkan hati seorang Onihime!" Seorang pemuda menepuk pundak Bossun dan tertawa kecil. Yang ditepuk ikut tertawa tanpa gairah.

"Tapi... aku rasa dia manis. Tubuhnya bagus tapi kuat. Kau beruntung, Bung!" Seorang pemuda lain merangkulnya dan berbisik di telinganya.

Tiba-tiba saja Bossun berdebar saat Himeko tertawa kembali. Ah... dadanya hangat...

.

.

.

"Mana Switch?" Himeko mengerutkan keningnya saat ia dan Bossun masuk ke ruang klub. Di dalam tak ada siapa-siapa. Paling hanya Hosuke yang masih dengan pekerjaannya sehari-hari; Tidur.

"Entahlah. Dia tak bilang apa-apa saat pelajaran Bahasa tadi." Bossun acuh tak acuh dan masuk ke ruang klub.

"Hhh... mungkin bersama teman-teman otaku-nya..." Gadis berambut pirang itu menyusul Bossun dan menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa ruang klub.

Bossun mendekati meja Switch yang rapi. Lalu pandangannya terjatuh pada sebuah amplop cokelat bertuliskan,

'UNTUK BOSSUN DAN HIMEKO, PASANGAN BARU YANG PALING ROMANTIS DI SELURUH DUNIA'.

Cepat-cepat ia meraihnya.

"Hei, ini surat dari Switch!"

Himeko merebut surat itu dari tangan Bossun seketika.

"Bacakan keras-keras!" Perintah Bossun bak guru Bahasa yang memerintah muridnya membaca sebuah karya sastra atau apapun.

"Ehm..." Dehem Himeko kecil sebelum membaca surat dari Switch.

"'_Dear Bossun dan Himeko... sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Aku tak bisa berhubungan dengan kalian seminggu ini. Momoka akan mengadakan konser 4 hari 3 malam. Dan sisanya, Yuki memintaku untuk menemaninya menonton 3 film horror 3 hari berturut-turut. Maaf, ya! _

_Oh, ya! Nikmati saja hari-hari kalian sebagai sepasang kekasih, selagi tak ada aku. Love, Switch.'._"

Setelah itu, Himeko berhenti membaca. Wajahnya merah setelah membaca alinea terakhir. Begitu juga Bossun. Dan hei! Ternyata Hosuke sudah terjaga dari tadi! Lihat wajahnya! Dia tersenyum saat kedua 'pasangan kekasih' itu sama-sama memerah!

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Jadi... gimana? Aneh ya? Maafkanlah Mizu yang telah membuat fanfic sejelek ini TT^TT Tapi kalau mau baca kelanjutannya,<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
